Aetherworld
The Aetherworld also called the Overworld refers to a series of Otherworld Realms located beyond the Multiverse in between the Middleworld (The Multiverse) and the mysteriously baffling realm called The Source (The Primordial Void). Realms in the Otherworld are grouped into two categories and are Metaphysical and Pataphysical in nature as opposed to the Physical and Metaphysical nature of the Mesoworld. Along with the Netherworld, this world is grouped into the Spirit World planes of existence. Pantheons Pantheons are families of Dieties as well as Angels and Devils. Every Pantheon has beings that inhabit the Aetherworld as well as the Netherworld. In the Aetherworld, typically only Celestial Dieties and Angels Inhabit while the Netherworld houses the Infernal Dieties and the Devils. The Mesopotamian Pantheon is not included because in reality the Mesopotamian Gods known as the Annunaki are really one of the Reptilian Races posing as variants of the Canaanite Gods. Every Pantheon has a King Of Gods or Godhead as well as one or two Elder Gods that lead the Divine Council. Canaanite Pantheon *'Exalted Gods' :*Shamay :*Eretz :*Elyon :*Asherah :*Hadad :*Anat :*Ashtart :*Attar :*Eshmun :*Yam :*Lotan :*Marqod :*Pidray :*Nikkal :*Yarikh :*Shahar :*Shalim :*Shapshu :*Tzedek :*Tallay :*Dagon :*Shala :*Resheph :*Shadrafa :*Kothar :*Mishar :*Mot :*Horon :*Melqart :*Chemosh :*Gad :*Manuzi :*Liluri :*Azizos :*Arsu :*Adon *'Banished Gods' :*Ishat :*Yahweh :*Moloch :*Berith :*Adrammelech :*Hamon Arabian Pantheon Egyptian Pantheon Classical Pantheon Hindu Pantheon Norse Pantheon Chinese Pantheon Japanese Pantheon Aztec Pantheon Celtic Pantheon Mayan Pantheon Incan Pantheon Slavic Pantheon Armenian Pantheon Amerind Pantheon African Pantheon Divine Council Divine Council is a council consisting of a Divine Senate comprising the Godheads and Elders of each pantheon as well as a Divine Assembly comprising of Lesser Deities and Angels of each Pantheon. It is not uncommon for Acolytes, Ascended Masters, and Demigods to also attend these meetings as representatives. The council typically only meets in times of Dire Need or in case of Divine Judgement. In the latter's case Divine Judgement is decided by the collective decision of the Divine Council and in most cases involves infractions committed by Deities, Angels, or Devils. Unless the fate of the universe is at risk Divine Judgement is almost never called upon with regards to acts committed by the Mortal Powers of the Middleworld. Typically such Mortal Acts would be resolved by the Mortal Powers themselves. Their Infernal counterpart is the Stygian Council in the Netherworld. Reincarnation Just like the Middleworld and Netherworld, There is a series of Incarnations involved when typically entering these realms. When someone dies in the Middleworld or the Netherworld they can Reincarnate into the heavenly realms of the Aetherworld once arriving to the Dreamworld after passing through Purgatory. When someone reincarnates into a heavenly realm they can either choose to be born there or to be given a new body upon entering a spirit gate. Ones who die naturally of old age are no exception to this because the soul ages differently and cyclically as opposed to the linear nature of the body. Those whom are reincarnated into the heavenly realms are biologically immortal but can still be killed. Typically those whom make it to the heavenly realms stay there, a stark contrast to those within Middleworld and Netherworld. They can however choose to reincarnate into a Middleworld realm with the approval of a god. Those whom die prematurely are given the option to reincarnate in the heavenly realms or to reincarnate into an Alternate Middleworld Realm from the one they Died In provided that there isn't a version of the subject already in it. In rare cases some whom die early can be resurrected as long as the body in the aforementioned Middleworld realm is overall functionally intact. The bodies of those living in the Afterworld are composed of Alice Matter which is also more commonly known as Mirror Matter. Because of this, when beings from this realm enter the middleworld, their presences are invisible to the environment unless they either use existing ambient energies as a medium to manifest or utilize one's merkabah vessel to manifest their bodies on a compatible wavelength. Trivia * © Shea C. Marks 2017 All rights Reserved **© --Dalek Emperor of the Sharingan (talk) 02:30, January 12, 2018 (UTC) Category:Of Suns and Moons Category:Copyright Held Content